Blood Dolls
by blackkitty479
Summary: A series of crimes throws Jane and Maura in the middle of the vampire lore. But this is a case that is bound to leave some marks on both of them...
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, you know how this works. Sometimes you just feel the need to get out of your comfort zone and to try something new. Rizzles, in my case. Some of you know me for my Sanctuary stories. Some of you will begin to know me with this story. I hope I won't disappoint any of you. Also, this may look at first like CSI:NY. Although I'm also a fan of that show, this is not going to be always the case. And to those of you who know me from Sanctuary… You may get some Easter eggs regarding that. Just saying :P.**_

* * *

><p>"Please tell me she isn't spending another hour at home trying to decide what heels she should wear." Jane said sighing. She loved Maura, but sometimes she was a lot too fashionable. Especially when coming to a crime scene.<p>

"Maybe she's just putting some makeup on." Frost suggested.

"As much as I would love somebody with a little blush at this crime scene given the fact that our vic is… well, the way it is, I can hardly figure out why Maura would need makeup."

"That's very nice of you." Maura said getting out of her car. "I hope I'm not too late."

"No, not too late. Our vic turned blue from the waiting but other than that we're good."

"Blue? You mean… "

"Take a look for yourself." Jane said as she revealed the body of a young woman, probably in her mid 20s, dressed all in black.

"It looks like thrombosis." Maura said. "It's a blood coagulation disorder. Makes your blood circulate a lot slower than normally."

"So no reddish brown stains at this crime scene eh?" Jane asked, trying to be funny.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jane, but no."

"Her name was Margaret Harding and she was 25 years old." Frost interrupted. "Her boyfriend found her like that."

"We'll have to talk to him later. Any ideas on the death cause Maura?"

"Jane, I told you a thousand times. I don't have ideas, or theories, or guesses. It's too early. It could be thrombosis but as for what caused it… no idea."

"So it wasn't a murder?"

"Well, if it was thrombosis, and it's a big if, there are many things that can cause it. It doesn't necessarily mean someone killed her. Although, I saw this on her neck." Saying this, Maura turned the victim's head, revealing two strange markings. "I don't know what these are. They look like puncture marks, but they were filled with some substance. I'll have to run some tests at the lab on it to determine what it is."

"You do that. Meanwhile, I'm going to talk to the boyfriend. Maybe he has some idea about the mark on her neck."

"I just hope it's not a hickey. I am not a big fan of that."

"Good to know, I guess." Jane muttered under her teeth.

"What did you say?"

"I said _Good luck, Maura._" Jane replied quickly. She had to be a lot more careful with words if she wanted Maura to think she was normal. Although she didn't actually think what exactly _normal_ meant when it came to the _Queen of the Dead…_

* * *

><p>"Did you know her for a long time, Mr. …?" Jane asked the victim's boyfriend.<p>

"Green. Kyle Green. And no, not for so long. I met her at a party about two months ago, but I fell in love with her at first sight. You know that feeling when you know that someone is actually the one; that you want to spend your life near them? Greta was like that. And now I was left with nothing."

"Did she have any disease that you knew of, something that could cause her death? Some sort of blood disease?"

"No. Well, she did have a thing about blood and stuff like that, that's how I met her. "

"A thing about blood?"

"Come on detective. Don't tell me you never heard about this. After all, almost everybody today is a _Twilight_ fan."

"Not quite. Actually, I like sunrises more than twilights."

Kyle threw Jane a you_ are mental look_ before continuing. "_Twilight_ is a vampire book. It has billions of fans all over the world. Greta was one of them. Actually, she was more interested in vampire lore than Twilight, but you get the picture. She was what we liked to call a _blood doll_. Someone who is a willing donor to a vampire. "

"A _willing_ donor?" Jane couldn't hide the disgust in her voice.

"Well, yes. After all, you don't think all vampires are ugly beasts that go bump in the night and bite whoever crosses their path. Some people find the whole biting thing… exciting."

"You mean sexually?"

"Yes. I don't expect you to understand, detective, it's not something you would understand unless you are part of it, but me and Greta enjoyed it a lot. "

"You said you met her at a party?"

"Actually, we met online, on a site about vampires, and then when the fan club decided to throw a party we were both there. She became my _pomme de sang _almost immediately. My blood donor." Kyle added when he saw Jane's look.

"Please tell me you didn't _actually_ drink her blood."

"Of course not. It was just a fantasy we both shared, that's all. Is there anything else, detective Rizzoli?"

"We're done for now, Mr. Green. Here's my business card. Make sure you call me if you remember anything useful."Jane said as she left. She had seen a lot of crazy stuff since she was in the force, but this case was clearly one of her weirdest.

"I don't understand what seems so unusual to you, Jane. Vampires were often regarded as sensual beings." Maura said when Jane told her what she had found out.

"Vampires? Are we talking about the same creatures? In my book, vampires are just creatures of the darkness that suck you dry and feed on your blood."

"Well, yes, but that is just the tip of the iceberg. Actually, sexual references can be found in vampire mythology even since _Dracula_. After all, the neck is an erogenous zone to most females so yes, you can see why vampires are so popular."

"So I get that you are a _Twilight_ fan."

"I never liked that book, actually. I can totally see why some vampires are regarded as sexy, but I never understood the craziness around _Twilight_."

"So you're trying to tell me that there a lot of girls which are excited about the idea of having intercourse with a dead body which is only sustained by their blood?"

"Yes, and no. Not all vampires are dead, Jane. Some are vampires because of a medical condition let's say."

"That is just crazy."

"Not necessarily. There have been a lot of cases of vampirism throughout history. They go as back as the 12th century, in England. Despite this, _vampire_ is a Serbian word, which was borrowed by the French and turned into _vampire_ and we got it from them."

"And this helps us solve the case because…"

"Well, if you ask me, I would say that our victim was killed by someone who wasn't exactly a vampire fan. Remember those puncture marks on her neck? They looked a lot like the ones a vampire would make. Except the fact that they were filled with wax."

"Wax?"

"Yes. Melted wax injected inside them which was let there to dry and harden. While the victim was alive."

"God."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I was able to found traces of a sedative in her blood, together with a substance that I didn't identify yet. I'm still waiting the lab results on that one."

"Maybe that one killed Greta."

"Possibly, but…"

"You'll have to wait the results before you know for sure."

"You know me so well." Maura smiled.

"Just make sure you hurry. I know it's a little too late to say this, but the whole wax thing looks like a signature. We might be looking at a serial killer."

"What, Van Helsing focuses on the girls now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Girl, you really need to do some reading." Maura replied giggling. "But I'll get you into vampires, don't worry."

"As long as you leave my neck alone."

"Only if you insist." Maura whispered, acting like she was really busy putting Greta's body back in the fridge when Jane threw her a surprised look…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aaaaaaand here I am with my second chapter of this fic :P. For those of you who don't understand certain shoutouts, I'll get back on those in a later chapter :). Hope you'll like it :P.**_

* * *

><p>"Korsak told me you have something for me Maura." Jane said, entering Maura's lab. "Did you find out what that substance was?"<p>

"I did. I knew it was thrombosis, but I didn't know what had caused it. It's tranexamic acid. It's normally used to treat a couple of bleeding disorders, even menorrhagies."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I guess being a girl has its downfalls sometimes."

"Please Maura. An annoying visitor once a month versus being a competitive jerk most of the time? Geez, I wonder what I should choose."

"Right. Because you're not competitive at all." Maura added sarcastically.

"Make as much fun as you want but all I'm doing is to show the guys that I can be a tough player too."

"You mean you never wanted to be a guy?"

"Not to win at competitions or anything. My guess is that there is only one thing that a guy can do and a girl can't."

"Which is...?" Maura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Being a jerk and not raising any suspicion of course." Jane added hastily. "You were saying something about the acid." She tried to change the subject as quickly as she could, but Maura knew her better than that. Jane hadn't been exactly honest with her and she wondered if... Nah, it couldn't be. Alright, back to the case.

"Yes. You know, I thought at first that she was on some kind of treatment and she needed it, but she had an overdose."

"And it can't be an accident."

"No, I ruled out that possibility too. Someone deliberately injected the acid into her veins, causing her thrombosis."

"OK, so why all the trouble? Why not just shoot her?"

"I think our killer was trying to prove something. You remember what I told you about the puncture wounds?"

"The ones that were filled with wax, yes."

"I think the killer only filled them with wax. Either that or she was held prisoner for at least a week."

"No, I think she had them before she was captured. Her boyfriend said that he had last seen her this morning."

"So either he did or my theory is correct and..."

"God, Maura, did you just say the T word?" Jane gasped. "Are you sure you're ok? Maybe you have fever or something." She let her fingers touch Maura's forehead, mockingly checking her temperature. And then, she didn't know how it happened, but her fingers ended up on Maura's neck, caressing the soft skin around her pulse point.

"Uhm Jane... What exactly are you doing?" Maura asked panting.

"I'm checking your pulse. If you started to make theories, something is wrong with you girl." Jane excused herself. What the hell had gotten into her? Agreed, Maura had a great neck, but she couldn't caress her anytime she wanted. And she didn't even want to. No. Of course she didn't. She had just got a little distracted.

"So do you want to hear my theory or not?"

"Sure. I'm all ears." Jane said, her hands resting now on Maura's shoulders. Not quite as tame as she should have, but it still was an improvement.

"I think our victim was killed by a vampire hater. Someone who doesn't like this whole vampire thing. Someone who thinks that girls shouldn't be attracted to hot vampires that come at night and suck their blood, with those hot lips of theirs caressing and almost massaging their victims' necks..."

"Someone is a vampire lover." Jane laughed. "You should be careful, there's a killer in town hunting you."

"I'm not a vampire lover. I just... happen to know a vampire that is sexy enough to make me think that hickeys are worth it." Maura said with a dreamy sigh.

"Tell me it's not Twilight."

"Of course not. Actually, it's more something like empathy. You see this vampire is in love with a doctor so..."

"Coroner?"

"No, not exactly. She did an autopsy once. No, twice. It wasn't pretty. Well, anyway, I didn't pay attention last time. There were a lot of annoying characters in that episode so I kind of... fast forwarded it."

"And let me guess. This... vampire of yours... is wonderfully well proportioned isn't he? Long bones and all." Jane mocked.

"Long bones, long fingers... Pretty much long everything. And a pair of steel blue eyes that are... to die for."

"I didn't think I'd live long enough to see this day. Maura Isles, in love with a fictional character."

"Only part fictional."

"He's a vampire. You just said that."

"Yes, but... it's a long story."

"I'm afraid it will have to wait, girls. I just found something that could be interesting for your case. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Frost said entering the room.

"No, Maura was just telling me about her steel-blue eyed vampire lover."

"Dr. Isles, you don't say..."

"Oh I know your opinion on the matter Barry. If you think that experience doesn't count... your choice. But I'm right. You'll see that."

"_We_'ll see about that. Now, back to our case. I managed to hack into Margaret's Facebook account and it turns out to be she was a hardcore vampire fan."

"Normal vampires or good stuff too?"

Frost glared at Maura before answering. "She was more like a classic."

"Garlic, sunlight and all?"

"Yes, with a hint of _Twilight_ and _True Blood_."

"Boring." Jane and Maura said at the same time.

"Oh yes, you will be a good fan Jane." Maura smiled. "Just don't listen to Frost after I get you in."

"In what, exactly?"

"You'll see."

"You're not actually planning to get another fan for your troops do you?" Frost almost yelled. "Listen, you have a lot of fans already. Our side needs more fans on the other hand."

"No it doesn't."

"You won't get her."

"Barry, I'll have Jane by the end of the week. Wait till she sees him. Them, actually. She doesn't like schoolboys. She'll get my point."

"Uhm, hello, I'm still here!" Jane almost yelled. "Can you two stop acting like two crazy fangirls and show me something that it's useful to our case?"

"Right, sorry. It appears our Margaret was a blood sister with someone called draculasgirl31. They wrote each other a lot of messages each day. Mostly fangirling about vampires and a lot of fantasies on how they want to be bitten and turned, stuff like that."

"Creepy."

"And stupid. Vampirism isn't a disease, you can't transmit it via biting, like rabies." Maura interrupted.

"I don't get it. You say that you're basically in love with a vampire from some movie and yet you claim that the very basis of vampire mythology is stupid?" Jane asked.

"He wasn't bitten before he became a vampire. Let's just say that they took the whole cliche with a young man who is turned by a girl and becomes obsessively in love with her to a whole new level. Anyway, back to our case, do you know this draculasgirl31's real name Frost?"

"Yes. Her name is Helen Luster. And it gets better. She had established a meeting with Margaret yesterday. Something about _the last thing they had to do to make it official_. No idea what that means, but my guess is that we should talk to this Helen girl."

"You bet. Frost, are you coming with me?" Jane asked. "I may need some help questioning her."

"Of course. And about what Dr. Isles said..."

"Don't you dare try to convert her while I'm not around! " Maura yelled after them. "Don't listen to him Jane!"

"Don't worry, honey, I won't let the big bad fanboy convince me." Jane replied and for a moment Maura was too happy to even notice she had been called _honey._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but school got in the way :-w. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. And for those who wonder, no, I didn't make that TV show up, it's a very real and delicious one ;)**_

* * *

><p>"Seems like nobody is home." Frost said after knocking at the door. "Think we should break in?"<p>

"That is so typically manly. Let's just break in, make a lot of mess..." Jane teased. "Elegance, Barry, elegance. Most people leave a spare key outside, just in case they forget the ones they have at home. See? That's what I'm talking about." she said taking the key from under the doormat.

"You do realize that we don't have a warrant do you?"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." Jane winked before entering. However, the sight inside made her regret they had broken in. Right at the entrance, there was a brunette young girl, with the now beginning to be familiar blue skin, and Frost suddenly looked like he was going to throw up. _Again._

"Well, she was definitely a vampire girl." Jane said, pointing at the victim's black nails. "I'm going to call Maura to see what she can make out of this."

"See? That's what happens. I am seriously not getting this passion for vampires. Why would you be so crazy about a dead guy? A walking corpse?"

"Why don't you ask Maura it seems that she knows a lot about the subject."

"Please. she's into it just for the sake of the being a bad boy part."

"Well bad boys are sexy."

"Sure. Why not hook up with a vampire who is obsessed with world domination when you have a perfectly available psychiatrist in your backyard practically?"

"Hello? This is me we're talking about.I have no idea what you mean."

"Sorry. I would just hate if you got on Maura's side on this one that's all."

"I _ always_ get on Maura's side, Barry. She's my best friend."

"You keep saying that like I'm supposed to believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"Please. You know what I mean."

"Anyway, I called her and she said she'll be here as fast as she can." Jane said, rapidly changing the subject. Frost was her partner for too damn long to know that she wasn't exactly sure that Maura was just her best friend. Sure, she was almost like a sister to her, but sometimes Jane couldn't help wondering if it wasn't more to their relationship than it showed. But that was irrelevant, of course. Maura would have more gladly slept with her stupid brother Tommy than with-damn. Why was she even thinking at that possibility?

"So, what did I miss?" Maura asked when she arrived at the crime scene.

"Nothing much. Another victim, same MO as the other one. And Barry just told me that you're in love with an evil genius or something like that."

"Sure. That also happened to invent the 20th century. Bonus, he's a vampire. Bonus, he's the hottest guy I've ever seen." Maura spat out.

"Bonus, he'll end up alone."

"Bonus, wait till you see yesterday's episode, Barry. You'll like the ending. _So_ very much."

"Bonus breaker, could we all focus on our victim please?" Jane interrupted them. "I get you, Maura, I mean you're in love with this guy, but what's your problem Barry? You're acting like a crazy fangirl."

"I just want that the woman I like in the show end up with the right guy."

"Well I don't expect you to understand why experience would matter Barry because you clearly don't have it, so yes. Anyway, Helen made her pick. You'll see what I mean."

"Our victim?"

"No, our Helen. My Helen, actually. It's not his until he learns which guys are good for her and which aren't. But she could be yours too." Maura smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not into girls. Not fictional, anyway."Jane didn't exactly know why she added the last part. As a matter of fact, she didn't know why Maura looked sad for a second before she added it. But she was certain that the two weren't connected. Riiiiiight.

"Anyways, our victim here looks the same like our previous one. Except... this little present our killer left us." Saying this, she turned the vic's head on a side, revealing the fact that her hair was burnt on that side. "By the way it looks, I'd say that the killer did this. The burns are too even to think that it was an accident."

"OK, but this is a change in his signature. Why would he do that?"

"He, or she, Jane. I still think it could be a woman."

"Come on. There's no way a woman could be this cruel."

"There is. If she's a vampire girl too."

"Jealousy?"

"You're the cop here Jane. How high is jealousy in the top of killing reasons?"

"Three. You do have a point Maura."

"Of course I do. I think the killer is trying to make a point here. If the victim's hair was burnt, it could mean that she is impersonating someone in the killer's mind. Someone who died in a fire."

"I'm guessing an enemy of the killer."

"Most probably, yes."

"Girls, you need to see this." Barry interrupted. "I got onto Helen's facebook account, and she seems to have a party scheduled tonight."

"A party?"

"_Come you, come all, join the darkness, today at midnight. Bring your human servant too, for this is not a party a child of the night should miss." _Barry read from the computer screen. "It seems the party will be held at Chandler Inn." he continued.

"This is perfect." Jane said. "I remember the first victim's boyfriend said he met her at a party like this. "It's the perfect chance if we want to find more about this vampire lovers."

"They won't answer to our questions, Jane."

"They will if we go undercover."

"_We_?"

"Yes, well you are our vampire expert."

"Maybe. But I don't have a vampire servant."

"And you won't have. Sorry, Maura, but I can't let you go with Barry. No one would believe he's your servant, let alone your master. Plus, you two will probably kill each other."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"I'll go with you." Jane said and almost heard Maura gulping. "Unless you want to go with Barry, that is."

"I'll take you, thanks. Just make sure you listen to me." Maura smiled.

"You make sure you listen to me." Jane corrected her. "Sorry, Maura, but I'm more bossy than you."

"So I'll be your _pomme du sang__?"_

"Only for this mission, of course." Jane said hoping that the gutter in her mind didn't show on her face. But given Maura's looks, if it did, her colleague didn't mind it too much...


	4. Chapter 4

**_OK so this chapter will be more guttery than the previous ones. I hope no one minds ;;). And for those of you who wonder if I have real experience with this kind of things... keep wondering. Not telling anything ;)._**

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven o'clock when Jane knocked at Maura's door. Even the hour seemed inappropriate, not to mention that she was going to have to pretend she and Maura were an item. <em>Again.<em> Strange how life always kept putting the two of them into these kind of situations...

"I hope you dressed properly this time, Jane." Maura said from behind the door before opening and Jane couldn't help rolling her eyes. _Dress?_ She had to dress? Why weren't her office clothes good enough?

"You know me don't- damn." Any words she wanted to say froze on Jane's lips when she saw her colleague. She had always been the type to dress up extremely sexy and fashionable at the same time, but she would have never thought she would see her like this. Maura Isles, wearing a corset. A black, lace corset, that left her neck and half of her chest exposed, showing off those incredible forms Jane knew her friend had. As if this wasn't enough, she had curled her hair, perhaps even used a bit of extensions, and now it was falling in waves on her shoulders, making her look deliciously vulnerable.

"Great. Now I feel under dressed." Jane muttered.

"What you think it's too much?"

"I didn't say that, Maura. You look gorgeous. Just that... you and Victorian fashion... I didn't think I'd ever see you in this."

"Well, you know, it's just for the mission's sake." Maura said blushing. _Riiiiiiiight, Maura, that's it, try anything to make her believe that leaving your neck so exposed wasn't planned. _She thought. "You on the other hand... You can't go like this."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out, thank you. What do you suggest? You know me and dresses, you can't possibly think I'd have any Victorian outfits at home."

"Of course I don't." Maura smiled. "That's why I bought you some clothes too. Come in, let me show you."

She showed her in and disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving Jane with a surprised look on her face. "I'm not wearing a dress, Maura, I'm just... not." She pouted, knowing that Maura will probably ignore her, as always when it came to fashion.

"I know, Jane." she yelled back though. "That's why I bought you... this." The grin on Maura's face was so wide that Jane knew she was in trouble. And seeing what was supposed to be her outfit didn't do any good.

"Leather, Maura? Are you kidding me?" Jane's mouth refused to shot. Leather pants was one thing, but a complete leather outfit, with jacket and all... Way too much for her own good.

"Well, you're the bossy one, so I thought, why not."

"You do realize that if we go like this everyone will think that we're... you know."

"Like that would be the first time. Come on, Jane, hurry up or we'll be late."

"I'm not wearing that."

"You will be wearing that even if I have to rip your clothes off and dress you myself. Listen, Jane. There are only two types of vampire girls. The ones who are old and elegant and stylish, and the ones that are complete kick-asses. You seem to be a lot more the second type. So, come on. Take your clothes off and dress up."

Even if Jane had done her best to resist Maura's proposal, she had secretly known that in the end Maura would win. Not because she always won in their little banters, but because this whole thing with Maura being her personal vampire servant seemed extremely appealing in a thousand ways. So, after an hour, they were both standing at the entrance to Chandler Inn, in a crowd of people that were dressed up even more awkwardly than they were, waiting to enter at a party that would probably involve sucking each other's blood. Peachy. Just... peachy.

The two of them entered and tried to make their way into the crowd, and, as Maura expected, they got all eyes on them soon enough.

"Who are you?" A woman asked them. "You're new here." The woman had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail and dark gleaming eyes. She was pretty tall, almost 1,80 meters, and seemed to have an almost magnetic influence over the other ones in the room.

"I'm Maura and she is my mistress Jane." Maura answered. "A friend told us about this group and we wanted to join. I hope you don't mind."

"Any children of the night are welcome here, if they know to behave. You two, on the other hand... You're strange. You're the first one I know to be a woman and a servant to another woman, not to mention that you speak before your master." The woman replied and Maura cursed herself mentally. Maybe she was used to vampires treating the ones they cared about with a great deal of respect, but that wasn't clearly the case here.

"I was under the impression that _Carmilla_ appeared before _Dracula_. I fail to see how our gender would influence our ability to serve the night." Jane replied saving the day. "And Maura is not my servant. She is my friend. We cherish the darkness together, with anything that it implies."

"Of course. Excuse me. I'm just not... used to this. Allow me to present myself. I am Tanis, Mistress of the city. Anyone who is a servant of the night is my friend and my guest."

"Pleased to meet you."

"May I have your attention please." Tanis continued. "As you all know, we have gathered here to remember once more what we are. Blood is our life and we taste it with our souls, our minds and our bodies. Before we continue with our normal feeding session, I want you to welcome our two new members. Jane and her pomme du sang Maura. We will all assist to their initiation ritual before continuing."

"Ritual?" Jane and Maura asked at the same time.

"Oh, not much. You've probably done it a thousand times in private. You just need to bite each other's neck, that's all." Tanis said with a reassuring voice. "No offense but lately we've had some cases of anti-Twilight fans that wanted to infiltrate in our group to mock us and we had a lot of trouble getting rid of them afterwards. But at least we learned they don't bite other ones gladly."

"Of course. You can't understand the night unless you are in the middle of it, right?" Jane asked trying to fake a smile. _Great. This was exactly what she needed._

"Precisely, my children." Tanis replied. "Go on, feast on your servant and then we'll welcome you both in our coven."

"Maura, listen, if you don't want to..." Jane whispered.

"We can't risk it all for this, Jane." She replied uncovering her neck. "_Bon appetit, ma __maitresse" _She whispered. "It means..." she tried to explain when she saw Jane's look.

"I know what it means, Maura." Jane sighed. Her soul was so torn on the inside that she feared her heart would explode. On one hand, she wanted to make it as fast as possible, not leaving the room for any sexual innuendo. On the other hand though, she wanted Maura to enjoy it more than anything she had ever had in her life. She had an extremely delicious neck, as Jane found out with a mixture of fear and surprise. Oh well. After all, it was only for the mission's sake. They couldn't risk blowing their cover. But the cover was the last thing on Jane's mind when her teeth pierced Maura's skin. The feeling was just exquisite. The hot touch of her skin on her lips, the taste of her pulse on her tongue, everything. And what she liked the most was that Maura never resisted it. As a matter of fact, she cuddled some more into her arms, moaning deeply as Jane's tongue found her pulse point and licked it sensually just before biting one more time. Wait a minute, Jane was actually _licking _her neck? Maura didn't have too much time to think about this because she felt the pain one more time as Jane's teeth thrusted deeper than the first time. But it was too late for her to feel any pain. All that she felt was her insides burning at the excitement, the butterflies swarming in her stomach and even lower than that. When they finished everybody in the room was staring at them, and Tanis welcomed them with the proudest and sincerest tone she was probably capable of.

"You are of our kind now. Welcome." Tanis said once more and Maura cuddled some more into Jane's arms, enjoying the touch of her fingers on her waist. "I guess we're in, Maura." Jane smiled.

"That we are, mistress." Maura replied mockingly, despite her body still being intoxicated by Jane's touch.

"Are you OK?" Jane asked worried. "Sorry if I...played my part too well."

"Please, Jane. You were good, but I was better. No harm done. The markings will heal in a day maximum."

"How do you know that?" Jane asked.

"I made research." Maura smiled, leaving her colleague to wonder what was she talking about. Yes, she had made some research. Yes, she had thought about the possibility of her being bitten by the sexy vampire that was hunting her dreams. No, Jane wasn't the same thing. But in some ways, it was even better...


	5. Chapter 5

**You know how this works... You have something in your mind, and then it goes completely off as you start writing... Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>"So, Jane, tell me, how are you handling all of this? I mean, I bet Maura is behaving like the giddy fangirl she is, but how do you feel about all this vampire stuff?" Frost asked the next day when the two of them got back at the precinct.<p>

"Oh well, you know what they say, first time is the hardest." Jane smiled dreamingly. "I think I'll get accustomed to it in the end."

"She's doing great, Barry. As a matter of fact, don't you even try to convert her. She has the whole vampire thing in her blood."

"Like you did?"

"I hated vampires, Barry, I thought I told you that. But let's just say I've… seen the light."

"You always say that, yes. All the puns intended, I know. Listen, if you think you've won…"

"I don't _think_, Barry, I _know_."

"She wasn't explicit, and you know that."

"Four weeks, Barry, four weeks tops. Anyway, back to our case, I need you to check that Tanis character at the club. I don't like her."

"You told me about her, yes. She seems hot."

"She is." Maura and Jane said at the same time. "The only problem is that I don't like bossy vampire girls." Maura continued.

"Oh, I _so_ wonder why that is." Barry spat out at her.

"Aliyah has nothing to do with this, Barry. Just… check her. I have a bad feeling."

"Aliyah?" Jane asked.

"You'll see." Maura said briefly.

"As a matter of fact, I've already checked her. Apart from the fact that her real name is Marquita Perry and that she was born in Greece, nothing special. Actually, she is extremely clean. Not even a parking ticket."

"What's she doing in Boston?"

"Officially, she's a business woman. Unofficially, she is the mistress of the city or something like that."

"Yes, she told us last night. Acts like she owned the place."

"Well given the fact that her fan club has over 200 members- or so it says on their official Facebook page… I'd say she is pretty popular."

"We'll see about that. We're going to meet again tonight."

"What you're meeting daily now? Well, nightly actually but you get what I mean."

"Yes. I hope we'll be paid extra hours." Jane laughed. "Although, even if we aren't, it's worth it from some points of view."

"Right back at you, Jane." Maura smiled.

"What? What did you two girls do yesterday?"

"Nothing." Jane and Maura grinned mischievously. "Just… doing our jobs." Barry had to leave the room still wondering what the two were up to. He had suspected that Maura would be over excited about it, but Jane being excited about it was strange. There was something more to that mission than it met the eye, he was certain of that, but he didn't have a clue about what it could have been.

Later that night, Jane and Maura were once again at the entrance to Chandler's Inn, and Jane couldn't help breaking the silence.

"Listen, Maura, about yesterday…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I bit you on the neck."

"I'm not. You did what you had to do to get us in. Plus, it felt good."

"It did?"

"Don't you think?" Maura asked and Jane couldn't help laughing on the inside. Did she just ask her that? Please. It had been the most pleasurable thing she had done in her entire life. Not to mention that Maura's taste was still on her lips. That sweet spicy flavor of hers, along with the almost electric feel of her pulse on her lips.

"Welcome, my dear ones." Tanis interrupted them, entering the club and both girls cursed her mentally. Maura was right, there was something nasty about this girl. Maybe it was the way she walked, as if she floated or something, maybe it was the way she thought that everything and everyone belonged to her, but there was clearly something wrong about her.

"You're the two new girls aren't you?" a man asked Jane when they entered the club. "My name is Richard Dohring. You can call me Rick if you want."

"I'm Maura and this is Jane."

"Pleased to meet you, Rick."Jane said on a perhaps more dreamy tone than she should have. Truth is, Richard was hot. Not smoking hot, but to her standards, he would have been 8.5 out of ten. And given the fact that no human being except one deserved a straight 10 in her book… She didn't exactly know what she liked the most about him. It could have been his deep voice, or those devilishly sexy emerald eyes that seemed to scan you right through your soul, but Jane was pretty close to being smitten. And in Maura's book, that meant she was pretty close of having her ass kicked.

"Are you here alone or with someone?" Jane asked and Maura cursed her mentally. _Bad. Bad. Really bad._ She thought.

"I'm here with someone, but we aren't together, if that was your point, my dear lady." Richard threw Jane a smile that almost melted her to her knees. "Megan is my cousin. She was the one who convinced me to come here to be honest. I'm not too much into vampire lore- don't kill me for that- but I said hey, what do I have to lose?"

"So you're basically here to get hooked up" Maura said. Her tone was much more than accusatory, but she didn't give a damn about it at the moment.

"Maura!" Jane scolded her.

"Oh, your servant is right in a way, you don't need to be angry at her. I just happen to think that vampire girls have a certain dose of appeal."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think I could be attracted to a vampire. But I'm starting to change my mind." Jane smiled flirtatiously.

"Let me watch you for a moment." Richard said, approaching her. He circled her, eyeing her like a hunter that watches his prey, with a mixture of love and lust in his eyes that made Jane burn on the inside. "Beautiful, fearless, with looks that could kill, all dressed in leather… I'd say you're an _Underworld _fan. You don't seem the _Twilight _type to me."

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes." Maura mocked him. "Now, excuse us, we need to go talk to someone else." Saying this, she pulled Jane by the hand, away from that obnoxious Richard.

"Remind me to thank you for bringing me here." Jane smiled at Maura when they were alone. "That Richard guy is… wow."

"I hope that's a new word for no way, Jane."

"Why's that?"

"He could be a suspect. And I don't like him."

"Because he was hitting on me and not you?"

"No, just because he was hitting at you. I just don't think he's your type."

"And I should listen to you because you always listen to me when it comes to this type of things."

"Oh please, my cousin is harmless." The girl who was with Rick interrupted them. "But I do agree, he's not a good choice unless you want a one night stand. Of course, if you do, rumor has it he's… a total vampire if you know what I mean. But if you don't… stay away of him. He's nothing more than a cowboy Casanova. "

"I'll take my chances, thank you."

"Your loss." Megan said. "Anyway, I have to say I admire you girls. Joining the club, after all that happened here… You two are brave."

"All that happened?"

"Well, you know, the two dead girls. There are some who say that they were cleaned up."

"Cleaned up? By whom?"

"If you ask me, it's just gossip. But they keep saying that Tanis… takes care of the ones who break our club's rules. Did you hear that the killer fills the victims' biting marks with wax? Some say that this is Tanis' way to imply that they are not kind anymore."

"I see. Do you believe this?"

"Well, of course not. Tanis is a good mistress. So good that rumors began to appear. That's all."

"Thank you. Listen can we… ask you some things if we need to? I mean, we're pretty new here and we might need some guidance after all."

"Of course. It would be my pleasure. Have fun until then, alright?"

"We will."

"You're jealous. Dr. Isles is jealous. I can't believe it." Jane laughed when they were left alone. Maura didn't say anything but just cuddled into Jane's arms, allowing her to nuzzle on her neck. "I just don't want you to blow our cover, Jane. As far as this mission goes, I am your human servant. You can't have more than one of those, I'm sorry. And if you allow Richard to be your master… I wouldn't like that to happen. I don't like him."

"I'll take your opinion into account." Jane smiled. "Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know I've been a total lazy girl and didn't write anything in more than a month, sorry for that. Hopefully next chapters will come faster. Hopefully :P._**

* * *

><p>Things turned out to be pretty boring at the party after that. Jane had constantly tried to get Rick's attention and succeeded to some degree to Maura's disappointment, and Maura tried to ask around some question, but with little success. Apparently, in that world, if you were someone's <em>pomme du sang<em>, you didn't get too much attention. Mostly because everyone seemed to think she was Jane's property or something like that. Which, to be completely honest with herself, wasn't exactly _that_ bad. At least she was far from idiots like Rick. However, all the boredom disappeared suddenly when they heard screams coming from the cellar.

Both girls reacted at the same time, trying to get some help and especially to see where the hell was Tanis, but she was nowhere to be found. They ran to the cellar, wanting to help whoever was in danger, but what they discovered was shocking. Megan was there, lying on the floor, blood dripping from her neck, barely conscious.

"Hold on, Megan, we'll help you. Maura is a doctor. She'll do everything to save you." Jane tried to calm her down but she was shaking so badly that it didn't seem like she was making too much sense of their words.

"I'm a coroner, Jane. I don't work well on living people."

"Maura, we need her." Jane said, grabbing Maura's hand. "She could know who the killer is."

"I don't." Megan whispered. "It happened too fast, I couldn't see who attacked me, just somebody that hit me in the head and left me unconscious."

"But why didn't he act like with the other victims?" Maura asked. "Where's the acid, where are the puncture wounds, where is the wax?"

"I don't think he had time to finish and wanted to kill her so he acted unusually. I'll bet my life that there is tranexamic acid in this syringe." Jane said, picking a syringe off the floor. "He just didn't have time to finish."

"He, or she. How long has it been since you saw Tanis, Jane?"

"A lot." Jane admitted. "And Megan said there were rumors about her."

"My God, are you alright, Megan?" Rick stormed in the room, looking extremely worried, and Jane couldn't help thinking how cute he was, all worried like that.

"She's going to be fine, Richard. I stopped her bleeding." Maura said, pressing on Megan's blood vessels some more. Her tone was still cold, she still didn't like Rick, but now Megan was her priority. _Focus on the victim, Maura._ _Only on the victim._ she thought.

"Are you a doctor? That's cool." Richard said, throwing Maura a smile that was probably supposed to melt her knees. Please. Like that was going to work. She had too much experience with these kind of things to be impressed.

"I'm an M.E."

"So you work with dead people? Kinky."

"Your cousin would have been dead and _kinky_ if Maura hadn't saved her life." Jane spat out, a little angry at him. He was being too much of an ass for her to like him now. Sure, he was an incredibly sexy ass, but that was another story.

"Don't tell me you two have the same job."

"I'm a detective actually."

"You're kidding me. A detective and an M.E., both lesbians, and you expect me to think that the guys in your office are solving cases under these circumstances?"

"Let's just say they don't know exactly how we're spending our nights." Jane laughed. "Besides, we're not so picky if you know what I mean."

"Niiiiiiiiiiice." Richard smiled. "So if I'm ever interested in a three way, can I call you?"

"We'll see if you deserve. You see, I can be very possessive." Maura said on a hasty tone, taking Jane in her arms. "We'll see if I want to share her."

Jane's look was more than angry but for some reason Maura couldn't help chuckling. Maybe she had crossed the line a bit, but Richard was an idiot and she didn't want Jane to fall for him. Actually, she wouldn't have been so much against sharing Jane with a proper vampire. A wannabe like Richard though... Please. That wasn't even funny.

"Oh well. You can call me if you change your mind girls."

"Well you could give us a sneak peek." Jane suggested.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Mr. Dohring, you are flirting over your cousin's almost dead body." Maura spat out at him. "Could you two please wait until we save her at least?"

"I'm sorry, Maura. I think it's just my way of handling stress. That and the thing that danger turns me on. You know, the killer could be watching all of us right now from somewhere, waiting until we split up and then wham, he'll kill us one by one."

"And you find that exciting?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you don't know people that are like this. You are after all a vampire fan." Richard smiled at Maura and for the first time her heart skipped a beat.

"Dangers that turn you on as in hugging near a particle accelerator that is about to explode?" Maura asked on a small voice.

"I should have known the moment I saw you in a corset." Richard grinned at her. "Sorry to disappoint though, it's not exactly my favorite."

"What? Don't tell me he's a fan of that TV-show too." Jane interfered.

"Are you, Richard?"

"I told you, it's a good one, but not my favorite. I just want the vampire to be in control. An almost human leader... not so much."

"She's _not _human, Richard."

"She can die. She's human in my book Maura sorry."

"Another one of our kind has fallen?" Tanis said on a grieving tone as she walked silently inside the room and interrupted them.

"Maura was able to save her. Speaking of which, where have you been lately Tanis? I didn't see you in the last hours."

"I retired for a moment to take a sleep. I was exhausted. I don't know why."

"That's not a good excuse, Tanis. You're a suspect as far as I'm concerned." Jane said.

"Listen, Jane. First of all, if you have a problem with me, you can call the cops. Secondly, it is very... fortunate that Megan didn't die, I think. She can tell you who did it."

"First of all, Tanis, I am a detective. Secondly, she didn't see who attacked her."

"Tough luck I guess." Tanis' tone was anything but convincing.

"Listen, Tanis." Jane said as she got closer to her. "I know you tried to kill her. It's only a matter of time until I prove it. I just need a search warrant on this club and trust me I'm going to get it."

"You poor child." Tanis laughed. "Do you have any idea how many tried to nail me, for so many charges that I lost count? I have good lawyers, Jane. Maybe my methods as the Queen of the City aren't that good, but no one ever complained."

"I do now."

"Then you'll understand why you two aren't welcomed in our kind anymore. I'm sorry Jane. You were great members. I'll welcome you back as soon as you realize I'm not guilty. Until then, our roads split."

"Fine. Come on, Maura, we're through here. But we'll come back."

"I'll be waiting for you."

The two women called an ambulance to pick up Megan and then they left, both of them a bit disappointed. The undercover mission was kind of fun, they had to admit. Not to mention that Rick was still eager to get a call from either of them, a thing Jane clearly didn't mind. Maura on the other hand... she was going to think about it some more. That is, if she managed to get the whole being bitten by Jane thing out of her head as fast as possible and that wasn't so easy...


End file.
